


Star Light, Star Bright, I Wish Upon a Star Tonight

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But then this happened, Dreaming, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, She asked for fluff, Star Gazing, Telepathic Bond, i think, judging by the fact that my friend flipped me off, not exactly a happy ending, talk about a taste of her own medicine, when I asked for confirmation, you love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: ‘The stars are really beautiful,’Sam hummed.Dean didn’t even look away as he hummed in agreement. He was too busy staring at Sam’s eyes glinting and sparkling from the starlight instead.





	Star Light, Star Bright, I Wish Upon a Star Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> You'll get your fluff eventually, KT  
> (regretting not just asking me for smut, yet? :D but lbr if it was smut i don't think i would have finished this)

 The weather was perfect. 

  Soft breeze, clear sky, full moon. And sure, Dean could just sense the stray werewolf out there somewhere that needed to be put down, but right now, they were taking a break dammit, so like hell was Dean gonna move from his place right now.

  And besides. The weather may have been perfect, but the person that was pressed up against his side?

  Even more so. Dean didn’t have the vocabulary to describe his brother.

  Speaking of his brother… 

  Sam stretched, his muscles expanding as he extended his torso, his arms above his heads. With a small groan, he readjusted himself from they were lying by each other on the car roof, their legs dangling down in front of the windshield. Dean’s mouth went dry at the show his brother was obviously putting on purpose for him.

  He didn’t have to look at his brother to know Sammy was smirking.

_ ‘Like what you see?’ _

  Dean turned onto his side, resting his head on Sam’s offered arm, his lungs working in tandem with the blood that he could hear rushing under Sam’s skin.

_ ‘When have I not?’ _

  Sam grinned. 

  And then he raised his head, ever so slightly, leaning forward, and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

  Eyes instinctively drifting closed, Dean let his lips part, letting Sam’s soft, plump lips take control, not even bothering to battle for dominance. When Sam slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, he couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, back arching, pushing his chest into Sam’s. One of Sam’s hand slipped under Dean’s shirt, fingers grazing Dean’s hip, right as Dean lifted his own hand to press it to Sam’s throat.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

  His fingers easily found his brother’s pulse, and Dean let his hand remain in place, occasionally letting his fingers move only far enough to graze the vein, before settling again.

  After what didn’t feel like long enough, Sam eventually pulled away, breathing hard as he laid his head back down, each exhale of his a warm puff against Dean’s face.

  Dean didn’t bother restraining the soft smile that tugged at the edge of his lips.

_ ‘I’ve missed you, Dean.’ _

  At that, Dean let his eyes fly open, eyebrows pulling together into a frown as he stared at Sam in confusion. 

_ ‘...I’m… right here, Sammy.’  _ The way he said it was slow, clearly conveying his lack of comprehension on what was going on. It wasn’t like he had gone anywhere, they hadn’t parted even for a case in a while…

  But Sam only looked back at him, eyes pooling with so much sorrow it made Dean’s gut ache.

_ ‘You are… but I miss you, Dean. Out there. In the real world.’ _ Sam pulled his hand free from under Dean’s shirt, raising it to carefully stroke Dean’s face instead.  _ ‘We need you to come back, Dean… I need you.’ _

_ ‘The hell are you–’ _

  A bright flash.

  And then Dean wasn’t lying on the roof of the impala, under the stars, staring at his brother anymore.

  He was upright, seemingly in the bunker… except for the distinct feeling that something wasn’t right.

  There was also the fact that he was staring right at himself…

  Except he really wasn’t.

  “Michael.”

  For his part, Michael didn’t seem too pleased either.

  “Dean.”

  Dean stood stock still, taking a moment to look around himself.

  “This isn’t real.” He realized. “None of this – none of it was real.” 

  Though Michael smiled, there was nothing genuine about the action. “Congratulations. Looks like you’ve regained lucidity.”

  Dean’s head snapped back to Michael. It was unnerving, looking at himself… but knowing that it wasn’t a demon or a vampire or even a future version of himself looking back at him, because at least those were all still versions of himself.

  This was a completely different being that had taken control of him. And though Dean most likely didn’t have full control of the reigns, judging by the fact that the chair he just put his hand on only felt barely tangible, Michael was still right, in that Dean had regained lucidity. And he was going to make the most of it.

_ ‘Sammy?’  _ Dean tried, and immediately winced when his voice resonated within the bunker.

  Michael started to laugh, but then froze. 

_ ‘Dean?’ _

  Dean’s heart could have stopped with relief at that moment. 

_ ‘Sammy! You’ve gotta get me outta–’ _

  
  


  ‘ _ The stars are really beautiful,’  _ Sam hummed. 

  Dean didn’t even look away as he hummed in agreement. He was too busy staring at Sam’s eyes glinting and sparkling from the starlight instead.

**Author's Note:**

> And KaenNoMai is holding me to write a sequel for this... which I will, like I promised... after s14 comes out and we find out how they make Dean reject michael canonically :D (and they damn better do so, or so help me god)


End file.
